No Place 'Safe'r
by sentinel10
Summary: His tight 6-pack was only inches away from her face and she was sure if she stuck her tongue out she would easily be able to taste it. The knot in his towel was slowly stretching and she could see if he reached any higher it would easily slip off. LEMON


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

This story is part of the little series I have started, known as 'The No Series'. All Lemon One-shots with the word 'No' in the title.

This is the fourth instalment, with my first shot at writing for Seth. They have no relevance to each other, so it will not be like sequels or anything. Just good ol lemony moments.

Note: This does run in line with 'No longer losing' though….

* * *

**~NO PLACE 'SAFE'R~**

Seth 'The Kid' Clearwater pushed through the swarm of reporters and camera's hovering outside his changing room. They were shouting questions left and right at him and the heat from the camera's where making his skin bead even more with sweat.

"Kid, Kid… how does it feel, to win your first match as an Amateur?" yelled a middle aged woman, in a horrible brown 2 piece suit.

"Especially against 'The Wolf'?" Another short bold man shouted over Paul's shoulder, trying to get through the large man to interview the winner of Las Vegas's pay per view event 'The Rumble'.

"How does it feel to know the only reason that you won, was a 'Technical Knockout'? Doesn't seem like much of a win!" The bold man shouted mockingly at him.

Seth stopped dead in his tracks, spun on his heel and stomped over to the bald man glaring down at him. Seth could smell the fear wafting off the little 'Danny DeVito' wannabe as he cringed back, no longer wanting to be so candid with the boxer.

Seth grabbed the man by the collar and reefed him up to his own eye level and narrowed his eyes further. "What the fuck did you just say… you little fucking 'mini me' motherfucker?" Seth spat causing the man to once again cringe.

Paul seeing this, strolled over and grabbed Seth's forearm and whispered darkly in his ear. "Calm the fuck down man, a win is a win, let the little fucking leprechaun be"

Paul could feel the anger building in the young fighter and his hands shook still attached to the little man. But he knew if Seth got into any kind brawls outside of the ring, his boss, and more notably, Seth's father, Harry 'The Screwdriver' Clearwater would have his ass. Paul did not want to upset the most powerful man in boxing, and definitely wanted to keep his job. No one ever messed with 'The Screwdriver' or his family. Paul had once asked Jared, who had been an employee longer than he had, what was with his nickname. Jared had just shrugged and said 'Something about taking a screw driver to a guy in a bar fight, didn't end pretty, the guy ended up in a wheel chair',

"Someone needs to show this little turd, some fucking respect" Seth hissed not faltering his eye contact with the man, who was standing on his tippy toes, and coughing loudly being choked by his own collar.

"Seriously man, this will end bad" Paul said soft enough for only Seth's ears to hear.

Seth knew Paul was right but he still wanted to knock the guys lights out. _Respect_ had been the only thing Seth was looking for in this world. He felt the need to _earn_ it, rather than have it thrust upon him because of his father's status. Seth wanted to show everyone that he was his own man and _not_ just a fucking carbon copy of his father.

Seth pulled the little man closer and hissed at him "You better learn your place in this world little man, you may be some fucking famous bastard, but in this domain, in this house of pain, in the ring, don't forget who 'The Kid' is-" Seth threw the man down on to the ground, leaving him fondling with his top button of his expensive shirt, to allow his heaving lungs get some desperate air.

* * *

Seth grabbed his white towel and strode over to the shower, to get all the blood and sweat from his aching body. _Jacob Black_ had been a good fighter, and it was easy to see that if something didn't let up, Seth would have been beaten on points alone.

He bent down and unlaced his mid-calf boxing shoes and kicked them off, sending them flying, over near the bathroom door. Then he grabbed the thick band of his green silk trunks and shoved them clean off his body. He stretched his arms up, slightly rotating his left shoulder and stepped into the scolding shower.

"Fuck that's good…" He sighed, placing his hands against the black tiles and letting his head roll into and under the spouts of hot water. They ran everywhere, each bead of water chasing each other down his long tight body, racing across his sore shoulders, his long back, down his strong thighs and even some nestling into the thick hair of his pubic area. Seth glanced down at his cock and noticed it was almost standing up straight trying to touch his stomach.

Hell, he couldn't deny it. Winning against a fucking professional like Jacob Black had made him hard as rock. Seth loved to win, it was in his blood. Everyone in his family won, one way or another. Sure his father was a fucking lunatic and his mother was the perfect little 'Stepford' house wife, and his sister was a fucking bitch but they were all winners. The Clearwater's were winners… period.

Seth ran his hands down his chest and over his stomach as he fisted his throbbing cock. He could already see the pre-cum seeping out, and he rubbed it over his giant cock head. With one hand on the now heated tile and one on his member, Seth moaned, biting in his bottom lip and tasting the sweetness of his own blood.

The stroked his cock, over and over again, trying to imagine, a nice warm mouth over it. He smoothed his thumb over the head a little more before continuing to rub up and down his long cock. He so desperately wanted to sink it in to a nice tight pussy, with the pussy's owner, having her legs wrapped around his ass, kicking a heel into it. Seth moved his hips into his fist now, imagining the pussy, pulling him deeper inside so he could shoot out his hot load, right up inside her. At the tender age of 18, Seth had never sunk his cock into a woman.

Sure he thought about it, and he had some experience in the bedroom, just never scoring a touchdown. He'd eaten his former girlfriend out, and she had sucked on his man meat, but she'd never let him take it to third base, and drive one home. He felt so damn frustrated at the time, trying to convince her to just let him put the head in and rub his cock up and down her slit, but she had always denied him.

Seth threw his head back and let the hot water hit his neck, making it feel like wet kisses running over the tan skin there. He could feel the low growls coming from his chest as he thrust his hips forward, and he closed his eyes ready for his release.

No sooner had he closed his eyes the bathroom door flung open, hitting the tiles, making a large cracking noise. Seth let go of his dick immediately and turned to face his intruder, her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed against her chest as she sported her favourite satin top.

"What the fuck Leah…?" Seth yelled scrambling to grab his towel, dangling over the shower screen.

"What do you mean 'What the fuck'? I should be asking you the same damn thing? I was calling out to you for 2 fucking minutes and you didn't answer. And now I come in here to find you – fucking your fist, you idiot!" She screamed at him, throwing another towel in his direction.

It landed over Seth's head and he ripped it away from his eyes, glaring at his sister, who still hadn't made an effort to leave, so he could finish what he started.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" He said stepping out of the shower, wrapping the towel tightly to his waist and running a hand through his sandy brown hair.

"Boo fucking hoo! Suck it up, dick wad" She spat back at him, watching him move out of the bathroom and to the dressing room.

"What the hell do you want anyways? Or have you just come to interrupt me while I was handling my business?" Seth said darkly, eyeing over his sister.

"You were sure handling it" She laughed, mimicking the motions he was just performing in the shower.

"Shut up Leah… what do you want?" He said picking up a sports drink and downing it in one long gulp.

She rolled her eyes and headed to the changing room doors. "One of the Caesars people needs you to sign some papers so you can collect your prize money you dick. Otherwise I can sigh it, and collect it for myself." She said smugly pushing the door open slightly looking back at her brother.

"You wish Lee. Yeah, alright, send him in" He said taking a seat on the wooden bench, leaning his elbows back on the top of the back.

"Also tell Paul and Jared to back off, I have some shit to do tonight and I don't want those assholes following me. No matter what daddy dearest said"

Seth ran a hand through his hair and nodded at her. "Fine. Tell them I want them to stay outside the door, until I relieve them. Now piss off, I need to collect me some cash" He smirked at her.

"Yeah yeah" Leah said rolling her eyes and motioning the worker into the changing room. Leah smirked back at her brother and mouth 'wanker' in his direction before she took off down the corridor, leaving behind only the echoes of her stupid high heels.

Seth noticed the Caesars employee move through the door and took a glance over at… _her_? She had the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Like the ocean in the morning just as the clouds move away from the sun. Her long black hair was moved to one side, sitting softly over her shoulder. Her smile was so infectious that just by staring at it Seth too, felt his lips tug up into a smile. She slowly pushed her stylish glasses up her nose and fidgeted with the clipboard she held in her hands.

Seth moved his eyes down, taking in her dark grey business button up shirt, hiding her large tits behind it. He noticed her small waist wrapped up nicely by the long black pants she wore, no doubt concealing a tiny little G-string. He could see the shape of her thighs through the tight business pants and felt his cock suddenly spring to life. Her olive skin looked moisturised and soft and… lick-a-ble.

She walked over to Seth, clutching the clip board tightly to her chest and stopped dead in front of him almost in between his legs. She noticed the small towel and stepped back on her heels, pushing the glasses back up her small nose. She looked over the large boxer and smiled down at him and extended an open palm.

"My name is Ses Jones. I work here at 'Caesars Palace'. I am here to walk you through the paper work to collect your win amount from the fight. I'd just like to congratulate you on your first win. You must be proud." She said with a warm smile.

Seth looked down at her small manicured hand and took it. Seth bit back a groan at its softness, due to his thoughts immediately leading to imagining her small hand fisting the shit out of his '_jones'_ in his towel, letting it explode over her palm and breasts.

"Yeah, _proud_- you could say that. Seth Clearwater. Nice to meet the woman that is about to hand over my first pay check" Seth said eyeing her delicate wrist, twisting her hand lightly, but shaking it firm.

"Now if you don't mind, I'll just pull up a chair and we can get this over with, so you can go back to celebrating, or whatever it is you boxers do after a fight." She said, walking over to collect a small fold up chair and setting it down in front of him.

She sat down and grabbed her hair, twisting it and flipping it to the other shoulder. Seth's eyes trailed her jaw, down her neck and let his gaze sit at the small v, her shirt was making, just showing the tops of her breasts. They looked like a soft caramel, and Seth bet they even tasted like caramel. Seth caught himself wondering what her nipples would look her? Would they be a slight shade darker? Or would they magnificently be a whole other colour had never seen before?

Seth's ex, had been a blonde haired, blue eyed, cheerleading type. He'd only ever suckled on her small pea tits and they were a light pink. She had always been so insecure about her body, and had ended up leaving Seth when he pushed too hard wanting to 'get to the sweet spot' already. And what he meant by that, was to sink himself between her creamy thighs.

"-if that's alright with you" Seth looked up at her face and saw her blushing profusely trying to avoid any eye contact what so ever.

"Huh?" Seth said sitting up a little straighter and leaning closer noticing she had been talking while he was fantasising about those olive breasts.

Ses cleared her throat and began the small speech all over again. "So as I was saying, 'Caesars Palace' is pleased to hand over the prize money in either a cheque, a direct transfer to your account or in cash. As it is the policy of 'Caesars Palace', if you choose to collect the money by way of cash, one of our employees will have to accompany you to your place of residence while staying here in Las Vegas, to make sure the money is collected and delivered safely to your hotel and into its in room safe. Once you sign on this dotted line, we will have 30 minutes to collect the money as the vault is automatically shut down at 11pm and it will not be disarmed again until 8am. So if you are free now, I will have Julius take you there right away, if that's alright with you sir" Ses said pushing out the clipboard to the man.

Seth quickly singed the paperwork and handed it back.

During the first time she told him the standard Caesars Palace bullshit, she noticed his eyes down cast on her breasts. She saw the looks he had given her and she had felt a slight tingle between her legs. She felt as if his eyes were burning holes in her clothes and he was watching them turn to ash before his very eyes. The most important thing she had noticed was his giant cock standing upright in his towel, threatening to rip its way through to jump straight in between her legs as she sat on the fold up chair.

"I'll take the cash. But only on one condition" Seth said smugly watching as Ses slyly rubbed her thighs together staring at his towel.

Her eyes popped up to his and smiled embarrassedly, knowing he had seen her eyeing his towel. "I am sure we can arrange anything, 'Caesars Palace' can meet all the services you require, to ensure you continue to choose our hotel"

"You're actually lucky, I am staying up in the Penthouse, so _we_ will not need to be transporting the money very far." Seth said standing up and stretching his arms up in the air pretending to yawn. He watched as Ses's eyes fluttered and she bit down hard on her bottom lip, as she stared at him.

His tight 6-pack was only inches away from her face and she was sure if she stuck her tongue out she would easily be able to _taste_ it. The knot in his towel was slowly stretching and she could see if he reached any higher it would easily slip off his hips. She gulped as Seth moved over to the far side of the room, as she kept her eyes facing forward.

"_We_? I am sure _Julius_ will be more than happy to take you down there sir. He will be able to provide you with much more security than I can." Ses turned her head hearing Seth chuckle.

Seth was standing with his back to her as he slipped off the towel. Seth could hear Ses's breath catch, realising she must have been looking in his direction. He grabbed his jeans and slowly slipped them on, having no real need for underwear at the moment. He grabbed a yellow tee and slipped it over his arms, pulling it down his chest. When Seth looked over his shoulder, Ses's head quickly whipped around to face away from him. He chuckled again before moving over and extending a hand to her, pulling her out of the plastic chair.

"Baby I am all the security we will need. Me. Boxer. You. Jane" he said standing close and leaning down to almost whisper into her ear.

"I um- I –" She stuttered trying to fix the crinkles in her shirt by pulling down the hem, ultimately giving Seth, a quick yet better glance at her lovely breasts. "I would be happy to sir" She said quietly.

Seth tilted her chin up so he could look in those Jade eyes. "Enough with the 'sir' crap already. It's getting old' He said letting his breathe fan over her face.

"Okay sir – I mean Seth" She said staring at his lips. She could have easily smashed her mouth to his, put shook the idea from her mind quickly.

"Better, much better" He whispered. Moving his thumb across her chin, letting it slightly press on the dimple there. "Come on, we don't want to be late" He said dropping his hand and moving across the room, motioning his head to follow him.

Ses quickly pushed her glasses up her nose and moved over to Seth, walking out the door and down to the hotel vault.

* * *

Ses walked briskly in front of Seth, leading the trail for him to follow. She could hear his large heavy footsteps as he followed her, keeping a comfortable distance. Ses stopped ahead of the large red elevator doors and pressed the 'down button', as she clutched the clipboard to her chest and eyed the decreasing numbers.

She felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest, as Seth stood behind her, sending a hot wave of breath, right on to the exposed flesh of her neck. She felt like tiny little spiders where crawling over her skin, as the goose bumps appeared.

"Cold?" She heard him whisper from behind her. It felt like Seth was standing right over her, like he was all around her, like he was literally on top of her. Her spine tensed and she felt her body go stiff, trying to move closer to the elevator doors away from his closeness.

Ses didn't want to be so close to him, because she knew that tone in his voice, those looks he had given back in the dressing room. Everything in her mind, told her not to be the one to take the young man down to the vault, and to let Julius do it. It wasn't that she was afraid of him. He seemed nice, courteous, and like a nice young man, but that was the problem. He was young. Ses knew the young boxer was an amateur, he was 18, the TV's in the hotel had it advertised in every direction she looked. 18, 18, 18.

Ses had only just turned 24, but still she felt much older than the young man, standing way too close to her. Seth didn't look 18 with his sandy brown hair that had a slight wave that she had loved from the moment she saw his picture on the screens and posters, his lips where full and pouty, his arms where muscular and his shoulders looked strong, narrowing down slightly to his chest and waist. He was a handsome man… young man.

Ses cleared her throat and answered him, not turning to look at him. "No… I um- I am just nervous" she said softly.

"Why?" Seth asked coolly in her ear wanting to suck that diamond stud into his mouth and roll it around to watch her squirm. He could see the way her body was reacting to his, but was utterly disappointed when the elevator sprung to life and its red doors opened.

Ses stepped inside and spun on her heel to find Seth holding open the door as he leaned his large hand against it to stop it from closing. "Why?" Seth pressed her, wanting to hear her nervous voice tremble from the lust he was creating in her.

Ses tried to ignore him and pressed the button for the 4th lower level repeatedly. As the red doors looked like they were about to close, Seth slammed hard against it with his palm to stop it from moving shut. He watched as she stepped back deeper into the elevator and smirked at her before moving inside himself.

He stood in front of her and stalked slowly towards her, pushing her further back into the wall.

Ses felt her back press up against the wall and Seth's large arms boxed her in, bringing his face closer and closer until she could just about smell his cool lingering scent left by the soap from the shower.

"So tell me… what's your favourite colour?" He asked smugly leaning closer until he could get a better peek down her top. Her chest was heaving and her full breasts where moving up and down, squashed by the clipboard.

"Umm – it's green… " She said nervously, facing her cheek to him, looking at the elevator wall. Seth's face nudged closer, dipping towards her chest and pulling up inhaling her skin, with his nose only millimetres away from her.

She could almost feel the energy sparking between their skin. He hadn't even touched her and she could feel his fingerprints all over her body, her face, her neck, her breasts. She felt boxed in, fucking claustrophobic in the small elevator, and she had to get away from him.

She slipped cleanly under his arm and stood over next to the button console, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose once again. She thanked god, and praised the heavens when the doors opened.

She stepped out and marched down the thin white corridor toward the vault, passing several check points, unlocked by the magnetic key bracelet she wore, with Seth in tow, chuckling behind her.

"Something funny?" She asked as she pulled her glasses down, bending over to become within eye distance with the small screen. The machine rans it green laser down her face, taking in the correct information it need to unlock the steel framed entrance.

"No, not at all" Seth said watching as her black pants cupped her ass, and dipped into the space between her legs. The action was so innocent yet it stirred the animal inside Seth for him to stake a claim on the pretty lady in front of him.

"Okay, so we have 17 minutes to collect the money and get out of here. The door can't be closed behind us once we go in. The vault will seal the door because the count down to the 'secure' lockdown is so close. Make sure you stand near the door and don't let it swing shut. You think you can do that?" She asked eyeing him over, trying to make the transaction swift and to hopefully deter his intentions.

"Sure" He nodded as a smile crept over his face.

Once inside Seth leaned against the heavy metal door watching her use a key to unlock several metal boxes in the wall. She pulled out stack after stack of bound notes. She counted the stacks out as she placed them on the small metal table, before putting them into a small back duffle bag.

Ses was so caught up in counting the wads of money, she didn't notice Seth inch his way, slowly off the door. When she heard a loud click and what sound like chains moving, her head shot up.

Seth was now standing against the wall, arms crossed, smiling at her. He was about a meter away from the huge metal doors that where slowly securing its locks and caging them in.

"What the hell…" Ses cried running over to the door, trying to pull against the slow turn of the wheel locking in place. The metal didn't even budge in the opposite direction, because of course she was no match for 1,000 pounds of pure steel.

"Woops-" Seth said smiling brightly at her, still with his arms crossed, as he watched Ses pound against the locked door.

Ses spun on her heel and glared at him, totally pissed. "Do you realise what you have done, now we are stuck in here, until the lockdown is over. Shit! Shit! SHIT!" She screamed pounding against the door with an open fist.

She could feel the sweat beads appear, and the suddenly anxiety run through her. She couldn't breathe. It felt like the vault was slowly closing in on her. Its metal walls about to crush her and the hot man, killing them slowly and painfully. Ses clawed at the collar of her shirt.

"I can't…br… breathe" She said, as she started to hyperventilate. Her clothing felt like it was too close, boxing her in, crushing her lungs. She walked over to the stool, sat down and put her head between her legs trying to suck in as much air as possible. "I… i.. I can't believe you di.. did that" She said angling her head so she could see Seth's face.

As soon as Ses started to freak out, Seth's smug smile dropped and her was instantly worried. He didn't know she was afraid of enclosed spaces. When she had said she was nervous, she must have meant being in the vault and _not_ in such close proximity to him.

He walked over to her and crotched down. "Are you okay? I am so sorry, I didn't know" He said rubbing her back up and down trying to ease her breathing. He could see the small tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as her black hair curtained around her face.

"What were you thinking?" She asked in a soft voice as she turned her head to the side, to look at him crouched next to her.

Seth's eyes darted around the room, to think of an excuse besides the obvious one. Hours locked in a vault, no cameras, no cell service, with a beautiful woman? What was Seth _not_ thinking?

"I am really sorry. I promise to find a way out of here" He said getting up and eying off the door and the console next to it.

"Don't bother" Ses mumbled. "This vault is designed to withstand an earthquake and a nuclear blast. It can't be penetrated from the inside or out. That's why it was built. Look around you... would you let 30 billion dollars just sit in a room any one can get in and out of?" She asked watching his confidence of creating an escape sink.

"Yeah I guess your right" Seth said rubbing the back of his neck, squeezing the muscles there. It had been a bad idea.

Hours passed and they sat in the room, only talking every now and then when the deafening sound of silence hurt their ears.

"So…" Seth started looking over at Ses, who was sitting next to him with her knees up under her chin. "You like working here?"

Ses just shrugged and turned her face to him letting her cheek rest on the knees. "I guess… it's fun, kind of, you get to meet a whole lot of different people. Sometimes I wish I could just run away from it all though." She said sighing and closing her eyes.

"Why would you run away from it all? What would make you run, I mean" Seth said coming a little closer, so he could feel her warmth.

"I don't know Seth, just to get away see the world. Find happiness, friendship, love perhaps. I have always wanted to go to Italy, rent a villa, drink wine, write, make love as the sun goes down" She said still with her eyes closed.

"Why don't you" Seth whispered, coming a little closer, craning down so his face was level with hers.

"I guess i just never had the time to… I mean after college, I just I guess I lost myself. I just became a different person, if that makes sense. I was so wrapped up in making my parents proud of me; I never did anything for me. I just kinda _lost_ me…"

"I know what you mean… I have always done everything for my family. I have always tried to make my father proud of me. I guess that's why I started to fight. The sport means everything to my father, it's his life. I just wish that I would have grown into _me_, instead of growing into _him_."

Seth reached over and took the glasses from Ses's face, watching as her pretty eyes opened. "You know you shouldn't wear these, your eyes are so beautiful and you shouldn't hide them" Seth said as he leaned forward, brushing her lips with his, in a simple yet heat inducing kiss.

Ses whimpered when he pulled away to set her glasses on the ground between them. "That was nice of you Seth, but we shouldn't do that" Ses said as she combed her fingers through her hair, twisting it, and throwing it over one side of her shoulder.

"Just nice? And why can't we, were both adults aren't we? You said you felt like you were lost Ses, let me find you" Seth said softly, before he used his hand to cup her face and pull it forward. "Would you like me to be _nice_ again?" Seth said leaning down and pecking her lips, moving from each side of her mouth to the other.

Ses nodded as she moved closer, pressing her body into the side of his. The tongues danced slow and easy against each other's. Their moans trapped inside their mouths, making both their senses heighten.

Ses's hand came up and grasped Seth collar, pulling it down, making him come closer to her body. She felt like the whole room was on fire and that if she didn't get out of her clothes soon that she was going to burst into flames.

Seth pulled her over, leaning back against the wall and made her straddle him, so that her legs were on the outsides of his. She was now cupping his face, slowing but surely making smooth circular motions, into his lap, driving Seth wild.

His hands sneaked up her arms and lodged themselves in her hair, slowly running his thumbs behind both her ears and fisting her hair, pulling her mouth closer.

Seth's first thought was that she tasted sweet. So sweet in fact, Seth wanted more and more by the more he tasted. Her sweetness was like a drug, slowly making him sink into a greater feeling than just being with someone he had only just met.

They pulled away slowly and Ses looked down at the man whose lap she was sitting in. He was fucking 18 but dam, could he kiss. It wasn't right, she knew that, but she couldn't convince herself enough to care anymore. He was under her, wanting and waiting for her to say the words. His eyes blackened as he slowly moved his thumbs from behind her ears to her neck, slowly making circles of fire burn into her skin.

Ses set back on his lap, and biting her bottom lip between her teeth and started to undo the dark grey corporate shirt Caesars required them to work in. Her hand slipped to the top button, slowly making her way down to the next and then the next.

Seth's eyes darted up at the ceiling before Ses spoke in a low whisper "Don't worry, they don't put cameras in this vault, were all _alone_" She said before grabbing the hem of her shirt and shrugging it off her shoulders. Seth assisted and ran his hands down her shoulders and then arms to help rid her of her shirt.

"Good" He whispered "Now I can do whatever I want with you." He said cupping her bra covered breasts and moving his thumb over the already erect nipple. Seth brought his mouth down over the material and licked at it, making Ses arch her back and offer him more of the olive breasts he had been thinking of since she had walked through the door.

"Hmmm… that feels, so fucking good" She said breathlessly as Seth's teeth bit down gently on the hardened mound. Ses ran her hands through his sandy brown hair and pulled the ends softly.

Seth chuckled as he moved up and kissed her collar bone and the dip between her neck and shoulder. He used his hands to reach around and unclipped the sexy little green bra. "I didn't know you had it in you to swear" He said moving his hands up and pulling down the straps of her bra.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me" She said as a cheeky grin crossed her face, exposing her perfect set of pearly whites.

Seth leaned back against the wall and took in the sight of her. She easily had the best fucking tits he had ever seen. They were perky yet still so heavy and large, he deduced that they had to at least be a C cup size. Her nipples stood off the creamy olive skin and was only a shade darker than the rest of her. Seth groaned as he moved forward and took one of those little 'bites of heaven' into his mouth. He couldn't believe she still tasted so good. Just like her mouth, her body tasted sweet and made him grow as hard as he had ever been.

"Oh Seth" She cried softly, her hands buried again in his soft brown hair. "Hmmm?" Seth asked as he happily worked on each nipple giving it the love and attention they so deserved.

"Take me to the table baby" She said pulling his face up to hers and kissing his lips softly, moving her lips over his like a feather afraid to touch skin.

"With pleasure" He said moving still with her in his lap, standing and swiftly walking over to the table. It was getting to much for Seth, he needed her _now_, otherwise he was about to bust a nut just sucking on her lovely breasts.

Ses leaned back, still in Seth's arms, and sent the bundles of money flying on to the floor, leaving the table free for her to sit on. She was desperate for it now and she wanted him to fuck her, deep and long and hard.

Ses reached for his shirt and swiftly pulled it over his head, sending his neat hair into disarray on his head. She traced her finger tips lightly down his body, marvelling at every scar and every mark. There was one though that was unmistakable. A long thin scar that ran from his shoulder to his chest and down under his arm. She traced it lightly but stopped when she felt him flinch.

"I am sorry – I – I shouldn't have-" She said afraid that Seth didn't want anyone to see it. Sure, he was shirtless when he fought but from a distance you wouldn't have been able to see it.

"It's okay, it's nothing. It was a car accident a long time ago. I was 14 at the time. It's not very attractive though" He said with a distance face etched on his so perfect features. Seth was extremely insecure about his scar. Not one of his girlfriends had ever looked at it properly, let alone touched it.

Ses smiled and leant forward and kissed his scar, moving from his shoulder all the way to his chest. Seth was shocked to say the least. He stepped away slightly but Ses grabbed on to the belt loops in his jeans and kept him close.

"What are you doing? Why did you do that?" Seth asked in a state of bedazzlement.

Ses answered short and simple, pulling his neck down so his face was hovering just above hers. "I like it. I think it's beautiful. I find it attractive Seth, and I don't care what anyone else thinks of it. It gives you character, it shows that not everyone has the fairy tale life like in the books" She brought his lips down to hers and kissed him deeply, running her tongue through his mouth, to taste every last inch of him.

Soon it was a battle between tongues and air. It was a choice between 'air to live' and 'a kiss to die for'. The passion made the air in the vault thick. Thick enough to cut a knife through the air.

Ses's hands snaked down to the button of Seth's jeans and hurriedly unbuckled him. His hands where busy themselves doing the exact same thing to her.

Not in their wildest dreams would they ever have thought that this is where the night would lead. _Well_… Seth had an inkling and he had made it a sure bet by letting the steel door lock behind them.

Ses lifted her hips as Seth tore the black pants down her legs. The cold metal of the table made her gasp and realised just how hot she was getting. She glanced down at Seth now fully naked in front of her. His erect member stood up straight and brushed against the inside of her thigh as she moved closer to the end of the table. She reached down and held his throbbing member in her hands. It felt as if it was on fire and she moved her hand slowly up and down his swollen shaft.

Seth groaned at the contact of her small hand grasping him, in a way he, himself, could never achieve. Her hands where soft and delicate and somehow felt like everything that he was missing. Seth could feel the coil in his stomach tighten. He moved his hand down and grasped hers pulling it away from his cock. He leaned forward pressing his body against hers, taking that diamond stud into his mouth, and rolling it around. He kissed her neck insistently and moved his hand down her tight body. He could feel her body flex as he moved lower and lower.

"Don't do that, otherwise I won't be able to _last _for you" He fondled the small green thong, moving the material to the side, before running his fingertip up and down her wet slit.

"Mmm, you're so wet! Do I get you this excited" He said nibbling on her olive skin. "Do you want this Ses? Do you want me to make you feel good; do you want me to show you how beautiful you really are? How much I want you right now? And how I would do anything for you?" Seth whispered sinking his fingers, knuckle deep inside her warm sex.

Ses gasped as he slowly moved his fingers inside her, making her legs quake and a tremor of lust run up her spine. She couldn't believe how much his fingers gave her pleasure. She ran her fingers down his face and moaned when Seth took her fingers in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tips.

"Show me Seth, show me how much you want this" Her eyelids fluttered as he moved faster in and out of her. She clamped her thighs around his strong arm and tried to use them to stop her from falling back on to the table.

"Seth I need you now! I can't hold out any longer, oh god, please" Ses cried out as she reached out to him to pull him to her. Seth used his free hand to grasp behind her back, and pulled her until she was half hanging off the table. He stroked his cock a couple of times with the fingers he had pulled from inside her hot pussy. He held her back and slowly slid her onto him, impaling her on his quivering cock.

Ses grunted as she slowly sunk down on to him. She felt so full, and her eyes widened as he pushed further upwards.

Seth stilled to feel her warmth and wetness wrap around him. He couldn't believe how wonderful it felt, to be _finally _inside a woman. Her walls where already quaking around his member, threatening to squeeze him so hard, he wouldn't have a choice but to cum inside her. Seth stopped, sunken deep inside her and kissed her lips softly, cherishing that sweet taste.

"Move baby, move" Ses said softly after a few moments. She watched his face as he slowly pulled himself out and moved slowly back inside her. His face was scrunched in concentration and his breathing was already erratic. She placed a hand on his chest and arched against him, burying him deeper inside of her.

Seth moaned at the movement and couldn't help himself; he pulled himself out slower this time and thrust back in with an almost animalistic force. Both lovers cried out as they felt each other, they were connected so deep that any movement threatened to send both of them over the edge.

"Harder Seth… harder" Ses said in an low voice, attempting to hide the quiver wavering through her. Seth replied immediately by picking up the pace and thrust inch by inch, movement by movement, faster inside her.

Ses's head rolled back as she gasped. His hands were now digging into her hips, willing her body closer and further to the magical end.

"Fuck… your so fucking tight and wet. I can't believe how good you feel" Seth said through grunts as he meshed their hips bones together.

"Oh god Seth… I am almost there… harder baby" Ses panted as she felt Seth's lips come down once again on her exposed breasts. His tongue swirled around the swollen tips and he moved faster and rawer inside.

"Uh – Shit – I am there Ses, cum with me" Seth said snaking his hand between them and rubbing on her swollen clit. Ses cried out as she felt his thumb run her clit in magical circles. Seth's pace had started to become more erratic and she knew that they were both ready to topple.

"Seth, oh Seth" She said breathlessly as she felt an orgasm rip through her. Her body arched and she could feel her spent pussy tremble around his hot member.

Seth threw his head back and pounded her a few more times before he felt his release. He felt every hot spray of cum that shot up into her. Her pussy was milking his swollen cock for every last drop he had. Seth trust a couple more times, making her take every last bit of his seed before he slumped down over her, pressing their sweaty chests to one another.

Both lovers were gasping for air and felt extremely satisfied.

"Holy shit" Ses said as she held Seth close, running her hand across his back and massaging the skin there.

Seth looked up and kissed her, running his tongue along her lips. "Still feel lost?" He asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

Ses couldn't help but chuckle at her young lover wrapped in her arms and still buried balls deep inside her. Ses raised a finger to her chin and tapped it lightly, looking over at the wall mounted clock.

"Hmm let me think" She said with an identical smirk. "Nope. Still lost. How about you find me again? And again? We still have 5 hours left until the door unlocks and I want to spend every minute making up for lost time" She said running a hand through his hair, pulling it gently.

"With pleasure" Seth grinned back at her.

Seth had finally made the _right_ choice. Sure he didn't know where all of this first class fucking would lead to, but he didn't care. He was lost in this moment, lost in her kisses, her taste and her lovely body. They might not make it on the outside world, with all of the people constantly watching over both of them, watching over… _him_. Watching every choice he made and every path he took. She had given him something that no other woman had. She had _made_ him a man. And no matter what happened afterwards she would _always _have that.

Life is made of moments, of glances, of soft touches and sweet words. Both lovers knew that no matter what, in _this_ moment, at _this_ time, there was no place safer than in each others embrace.

* * *

AN:

Boo Ya bitches! *jumps up and down* Its done! Its done! *rolls eyes* Finally!

Hands up, who feels like a dirty slut? *Raises hand*

Hands up, who wants to stay at Caesars Palace *Raises hand*

Thanks to Hilja and FantasyLover74 who encourage me to be naughty and take matters into my own hands *smirks* literally. (Those of you that know me, well know me on FanFic, know what I am talking about!)

*Shakes head* I can't believe I just did that….

Hard Love = Harder Lemons!

P.S – I think I am going to ban myself from Lemons otherwise I will never update any of my stories *darts eyes and whispers* After the next , next one of course! Which will be back to my fav Blackwater bitches*runs off wildly clutching laptop*

P.P.S – Kei? Did you notice 'Ses's' last name? It was my ode to you… so you wouldn't feel too bad for thinking naughty thoughts about my fav WILF! Also... I hope your enjoying your fucking holiday! *jelousy* I miss you WILF ladies like crazy!


End file.
